The present invention relates to a device for a radio-communication system, in particular for point-to-multipoint connections between a central station and radio-communication subscribers, the transmission being carried out in a radio frame by means of time slots which represent multiples of a basic bit rate.
German Patent No. 44 26 183 describes a radio relay system for point-to-multipoint connections in which the frequency channels available for communication between a central station and multiple subscribers can be assigned as needed. The bandwidth of the individual frequency channels can be adjusted to conform to the data transmission rates required by each of the individual subscribers. This system permits a flexible transmission capacity, adjusted to the needs of the subscribers.
The device according to the present invention expands a radio-communication system which is based on time slot transmission, in particular a radio-communication system based on n*64 kbit/s for the transmission of packet- or cell-oriented data, i.e., services such as ATM cells, the flexible assignment of transmission capacity being ensured both for a time slot transmission with, for example, n*64 kbit/s-time slots, and for packet- or cell-oriented data. The present invention permits the utilization of the compression capacity of ATMs, also in a connection network, having in particular, point-to-multipoint connections. The device according to the present invention is well suited for use in telecommuting workplaces where transmission capacities need to be flexibly assigned.